L'Heritiere
by Elizbeth
Summary: Le Tome 5 a ma facon. Voici l'histoire de Rain Dumbledore... Venez lire et laissez un petit reviews.
1. Default Chapter

**Introduction**

**Par une nuit pluvieuse et orageuse du mois d'août, Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau dans sa maison de campagne, regardant l'horizon et repensant au souvenir qui avait constituer sa vie, tout en ayant sa pensine sur sa table de bureau. Regardant dans la pensine, il vit le visage de sa seule fille. Elle qui avait trahi sa famille, en s'alliant au seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant, rien ne laissait envisager cette terrible trahison, qu'elle avait fait 2 ans plutôt. Elle qui avait toujours été droite, fière, et respectable, avait bien mal tourner. Dumbledore soupira en repensant à tous ces souvenirs qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'oublier. Quelques heures plus tard Dumbledore toujours dans ses penser entendu un drôle de bruit qui venait sûrement de son salon. Il se leva, prit sa baguette et se dirigea dans le salon, pour découvrir, debout au milieu de son salon dans sa maison, sa fille, tremper de la tête au pied à cause du mauvais temps, mais ce qui attira le plus sont attention, était ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, qui semblait être un tout petit bébé. **

**La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à son père et lui dit:**

**-Je ne viens pas ici pour chercher la bataille, en remarquant que son père avait pointer sa baguette vers elle.**

**-Alors que veut-tu? demanda Dumbledore.**

**-Ce que je veux, si tu me laisse le temps de m'expliquer, c'est que premièrement tu avais raisons sur toute la ligne, le seigneur des ténèbres est la pire sorte de mage noir sadique existant sur terre, et deuxième je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir devenu mangemort, j'en suis si désoler... dit sa fille au bord des larmes.**

**-Tu n'es sûrement pas venu jusqu'ici pour me faire des excuses n'est-ce pas? demanda Dumbledore.**

**-C'est vrai que ce que j'ai fait ne se pardonne pas, et que j'ai trahi ta confiance et la famille, mais j'ai changer... Je ne suis plus au services du seigneur des ténèbres, d'ailleurs a l'heure qu'il est, les mangemorts sont sûrement a ma recherches, mais néanmoins, même si je sais que ma mort est proche, j'aurai quelque chose a te confier... dit la jeune fille**

**-Dit toujours, fit Dumbledore.**

**La jeune fille hocha légèrement de la tête et dit:**

**-J'ai un bébé, comme tu peux sûrement le constater... Elle est toute jeune, et je voudrais la savoir en sécurité pour que jamais le seigneur des ténèbres puissent la retrouver, et j'ai penser a toi qui pourra sans doute la protéger, et lui montrer ce qui est bien ou pas, pour que jamais elle ne tourne mal et aillent du coté des ténèbres... dit la jeune fille.**

**-Si tu es bel et bien plus au service de Voldemort, je peux t'aider à te cacher de lui...**

**La jeune fille coupa la parole a Dumbledore et dit:**

**-Non! Ma vie est fini, elle est arriver à son terme, ma vie je m'en contre-fiche maintenant, mais ma petite fille ne mérite pas d'être élever par un mage noir aussi terrible que le seigneur des ténèbres... Il ne doit pas la retrouver, je tant supplie père, prend soin d'elle, par pitié... dit la jeune fille en regardant son père l'air implorante.**

**-Soit, je garderais ce bébé, s'il en n'est ainsi, et je la protégerais... Mais qui es donc le père? dit Dumbledore.**

**La jeune fille baissa la tête l'air coupable et dit dans un murmure:**

**-Le seigneur des ténèbres...**

**-Pardon? questionna Dumbledore l'air gravement surpris.**

**-Écoutez, je sais que ses inattendue, mais voyez vous, le seigneur des ténèbres a garder avec lui un échantillon de ce qu'il était dans sa forme humaine, et grâce au polynectar, il est redevenu dans sa forme humaine, et moi idiote comme je les été, j'ai cru à tout ses beaux mensonges et je me suis retrouver enceinte de son héritière, seulement ce que je ne savait pas c'est ce qu'il comptait y apprendre à son héritière, il lui avait déjà tracer un destin tout fait, mais j'ai réussi à la prendre avec moi et a m'enfuir avec, et bien sur maintenant je suis rechercher par les mangemorts et ma mort viendra bientôt, mais cependant père, je vous en supplie vous devez la protéger, peut-être que vous me haisser pour ce que j'ai fait, mais s'il-vous-plait ne juger pas votre petit-fille, elle n'a rien fait, et ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a comme père le seigneurs des ténèbres, mais de grâce père, prenez la sous votre ailes et je mourirais heureuse en sachant que elle serra en sécurité avec vous... dit la jeune fille a cours de souffle.**

**-Soit, J'accepte de prendre ma petite-fille sous mon ailes. dit Dumbledore l'air assez surpris de l'histoire de sa fille.**

**La jeune fille tendis le bébé émistoufler dans une couverture, a Dumbledore, murmura un merci et disparu en transplanant.**

**Dumbledore regarda sa petite-fille qui elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et qui dormait paisiblement, et Dumbledore remarqua la marque des ténèbres graver dans la petite main droite de sa petite-fille, sûrement graver par le mage noir lui-même. Dumbledore sourit tristement en regardant le petit bébé dans ses bras en pensant que un jour elle deviendra une très grande sorcière et devra faire face à son père.**

**Le lendemain de la visite de la fille a Dumbledore, des aurors retrouvèrent le corps mort de Mélinda Dumbledore, fille du grand Albus Dumbledore, morte ayant subi de nombreux Endoloris et pour finir le fatal Avada Kedavra, qui la emporter dans la mort.**

**Et le soir même, le seigneurs des ténèbres fit d'autres morts en les personnes de Lily et James Potter, mais perdu sa puissance quelque minutes plus tard en essayant de tuer un petit bébé du nom de Harry Potter. Avec tout c'est évènements tragique, Dumbledore ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.**

**Mais la bonne nouvelle était que, il n'y avait plus de Voldemort, pour une durée peut-être courte, mais au moins il pourrait s'occuper convenablement de sa petite-fille qui fut surnommer du nom de Rain Dumbledore, la prochaine héritière de Salazar Serpentard.**


	2. Chapitre Premier

**1**

**Rain Dumbledore était devenu une grande et belle fille au teint ivoire, au longs cheveux noirs, et au yeux couleur bleus sombres. Elle avait été élever par son grand-père, Albus Dumbledore, il l'avait aimé comme un vrai père l'aurait fait, et a l'été de ses 11 ans il l'avait inscrit à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbatons, alors que lui était Directeur de Poudlard. Rain ne compris jamais pourquoi son grand-père l'avait inscrit à Beauxbatons, alors qu'il était le directeur d'une autre école de sorcellerie, mais bon, elle pensait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait comme choix, et elle aimait bien Beauxbatons, elle y resta jusqu'a l'été de c'est 14 ans. Après le tournoi des trois sorciers, jusqu'au jour ou, au dire de son grand-père, Voldemort repris vie. Et a ce moment, son grand-père trouva préférable que sa petite-fille étudie à Poudlard pour plus de sécurité. Les amies de Dumbledore, comme McGonagall ce demandait bien pourquoi, car Dumbledore n'avait jamais dit à personne le terrible secret entourant la naissance de sa petite-fille. Certes les enseignants savaient que, Rain était la fille de Mélinda, qui elle, était la défunte fille de Dumbledore, et qui avait été par le passer un mangemort. Mais pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, Dumbledore ne leur avait jamais dit qui était le père de sa petite-fille. Mais sa ne dérangeait pas beaucoup les enseignants a Poudlard qui était tous comme une grande famille pour Rain, car ils avaient connu ce bout-choux pendant tout son enfance, l'avait regarder grandir et devenir adolescente. **

**Rain avait un signe bien distinct dans le dedans de sa main, elle ne c'était presque jamais interroger sur ce signe étrange qui lui était graver, mais avait eux la peur de sa vie quand l'année passer, après la coupe du monde de Quidditch, elle vu des gens habiller tout de noir vêtu apparaître dans le camping moldus et elle vu les gens capuchonnés et habiller de noir faisant flotter 4 pauvres moldus en les humiliant. Entre-temps, elle et son amie Diane, savait réfugier dans les bois, mais Rain eux la peur de sa vie en voyant apparaître une forme immense, verte et brillante, qui flottait dans le ciel, un signe représentant une gigantesque tête de mort, composée de petites lumières semblables a des étoiles d'émeraude, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche, comme une langue. Une représentation immense du signe qu'elle avait de graver dans le dedans de sa propre main. Elle n'en revenait pas, et elle savait qu'elle devait se cacher mais elle compris seulement quand son amie Diane lui dit que c'était la marques des ténèbres. Ce qui la laisser perplexe, car si ce signe était la marques des ténèbres alors pourquoi avec t'elle ce signe dessiner dans le dedans de sa propre main? Bien sur elle avait appris à camoufler cette marque a l'aide d'un sort de camouflage, le même sort qu'avait toujours prit son grand-père pour camoufler son signe, mais le plus exaspérant ces que ce signe réapparaissait toujours après 24 heures, alors après des années a usé du sort de camouflage, elle avait décider de porter des gant noirs, ce qui n'était pas si mal et de plus cachait fort bien ses main et surtout son signe.**

**Rain était allonger sur un lit dans une chambre d'apparence miteuse, et elle regardait le plafond. Car elle avait seulement sa a faire, depuis qu'elle n'était plus dans le manoir de son grand-père. Car il avait jugé préférable de l'enfermer dans une maison qui se devait d'être "Le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix". Rain savait bien que son grand-père était inquiet depuis le retour de Voldemort, mais la c'était de la véritable paranoïa. Surtout que Rain , voyaient des gens qu'elles ne connaissaient pas du tout et en étaient plutôt intimider. Après avoir repasser ses pensées encore et encore dans sa tête, Rain finit par tomber endormi. Elle rêva à un rêve très étrange, elle avait rêver à un drôle d'endroit, tout était noir autour d'elle, elle se senti soulever par une paire de mains glacer, qui appartenait à un drôle d'être. Cet personne portait une très longue tunique noire, avec une capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Elle ne se sentait pas parfaitement en confiance dans les bras de cette personne, qui lui parlait, mais ses paroles n'était pas très clair, elle vit aussi une personne entrer et parler à l'être qui la tenait de ses main glacer, et Rain était sur d'avoir déjà rencontrer cette personne a quelque part, ou avait-elle donc vu cet homme au longs cheveu blond et au yeux gris acier? **

**-Oh, je sais maintenant ou je les vu, chuchota Rain pour elle-même en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, les yeux grand ouverts.**

**Elle avait vu cet homme dans l'allée des embrumes, quand a l'age de 14 ans elle était partie chercher un livre sur la légilimancie, et même si sont grand-père lui avait interdit d'aller dans l'allée des embrumes, elle y avait été quand même. Et elle avait vu cet homme dans la boutique du bouquiniste de magie noire. Le plus étrange c'est que cet homme l'avait regarder payer son livre avec un certain intérêt, comme s'il la connaissait ou semblaient la connaître. Et comme le regard de cet homme l'avait rendu mal a l'aise elle avait rabattu sa capuche de sa robe de sorcière noire sur sa tête, et savait empresser de quitter cet endroit. Elle en avait conclu que cet homme le regardait de cette façon, car ce n'était pas courant de voir des jeunes gens se promener seuls sans être accompagner, surtout dans l'allée des embrumes. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait rêver ce rêve, elle n'était plus trop sur que c'était pour cette raison que cet homme au longs cheveux blonds et a l'air arrogant l'avait regarder de cette façon.**

**-Vraiment qu'est-ce que je peux rêver à des choses étranges parfois... dit Rain en baillant.**

**Soudain elle entendit une personne crier dans une chambre presque voisine à la sienne et elle sursauta violemment se sortant de ses songes. Elle se leva subitement du lit et décida de sortir, direction la chambre de Ron et Hermione. **

**Rain ouvra la porte de la chambre de Ron et dit d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil:**

**- Bon sang, tout les deux, vous pouvez arrêter de crier s'il-vous-plait? Vous m'avez réveiller...**

**Tous les visages se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, car elle se rendit compte, que sans aucun doute elle avait interrompu une conversation importante, qui semblait regrouper les enfants Weasley, Hermione et un autre garçon quelle n'avait encore jamais vu, mais elle en déduit que c'était sûrement lui qui avait crier.**

**- Salut Rain, dit George d'un ton charmeur.**

**- Euh.. Salut, désoler je ne savais pas que vous étiez regrouper, désoler de mon interruption, je vais partir, dit Rain.**

**- Tu n'es pas obliger de partir tu sais... ajouta Hermione l'air mal a l'aise devant le regard questionneur que Harry lui lança.**

**- C'est gentil a toi Hermione, mais je préfère partir, je ne désire pas vous déranger plus longtemps, en se verra au souper, ajouta Rain en sortant et en fermant la porte.**

**Rain aussitôt sorti, Harry bombarda de question ces amies.**

**- Qui est-elle? Questionna Harry qui semblait un peu perdu.**

**- Elle va venir à notre école au début de l'année scolaire, elle va être en cinquième année comme nous. Répondit Hermione.**

**- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Rajouta Harry d'un ton coléreux.**

**- Eh bien... Elle n'est pas ici depuis bien longtemps et nous avons pas eux la chance de lui parler, sauf peut-être Georges qui ne cesse de la suivre partout, ou plutôt _presque_ partout, dit Ron en souriant en regardant Georges qui rougit un peux.**

**Hermione qui semblait ne plus pouvoir garder les informations qu'elle avait reçu, dit d'une voix joyeuse:**

**- Tonks nous en a appris de belle sur cette fille.**

**- Ça tu peux le dire, rajouta Ron.**

**-Alors aller, dites-moi, dit Harry impatient.**

**-Alors voila, figure-toi que cette fille se prénomme, Rain Dumbledore! S'exclama Hermione.**

**-Dumbledore? Mais... si ses son nom alors sa veut dire que... commença Harry complètement abasourdi.**

**-Exactement!!, l'interrompit Hermione, Rain est la petite-fille de Dumbledore.**

**-Dumbledore est grand-pere? Il a déjà eu un enfant? Demanda Harry l'air totalement perdu.**

**-Attends j'y viens, répliqua Hermione. Comme je disais, Rain est la petite-fille de Dumbledore et avant elle allait à l'école de Sorcellerie de Beauxbatons, mais Dumbledore la fait revenir après le retour de tu-sais-qui, pour plus de sécurité et pour avoir sa petite-fille près de lui pour sûrement s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive aucun malheur. Enfin bref, Tonks, nous a dit à Ron et a moi, que Dumbledore avait eu une fille, prénommé Mélinda, mais que celle-ci avait trahi sa famille, figure-toi!! Elle est devenue mangemorts, tu te rends compte? Sa du être affreux pour Dumbledore, enfin bon, d'après les dires de Tonks, une bonne journée la fille de Dumbledore apparut dans son manoir avec un bébé dans les bras et elle avait enfin pris conscience de ses actes et même si elle était condamnée à mourir elle avait son bébé et la confier a Dumbledore. Dit Hermione.**

**Harry semblait completement abasourdi, car il ne s'attendait pas a une telle nouvelle, sa colère tomba d'un coup et il dit:**

**- Qui est donc son père?**

**-Bien au dire de Tonks, Dumbledore n'a jamais dit qui était le père de cette fille, rajouta Ron.**

**-Oui c'est étrange d'ailleurs enfin bon, dit Hermione pensive.**

**Il entendit subitement un bruit sourd à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Mme Weasley qui dit au jeunes gens que le souper était pret. Ils descendirent alors tous au rez-de-chaussée, en ne faisant aucun bruit dans le couloir. Mais subitement, quand Harry, Hermione et Ron descendit, Rain entendit Tonks s'accrocher dans un porte-manteau et le portrait de la mère a Sirius Black, se mettre à crier des injures de façon incontrôlable.**

**- Et ces partie, murmura Rain en regardant le plafond d'un air désespérer.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous dans la salle a manger Harry remarqua que la nouvelle, Rain, était déjà assise à la table et regarda sans assiette vide sans grande conviction. Harry la regarda avec intérêt, elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Harry, elle lui fit un sourire polie. Et n'y résistons plus il lui dit:**

**- Salut... Je m'appelle Harry Potter. dit-il en lui tendant sa main qu'elle serra en disons:**

**- Et moi je m'appelle Rain Dumbledore, je suis enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Harry Potter.**

**Harry lui souria, et Sirius se mit à parler à Rain mais Harry ne semblait pas du tout saisir ce que Sirius lui disait et sa lui importait peux en réaliter, car Rain souriait à ce moment précis et elle était magnifique. Ces yeux bleus pétillaient et son sourire était merveilleux, sa changeait un peux les décors sinistres de la cuisine avec cette fille, assis à table. Sirius semblait bien l'apprécier remarqua Harry.**

**Madame Weasley était en train de mettre la touche finale au souper et Harry était maintenant en discussion avec Mondingus Fletcher. Ils attendirent tous un peux et le souper fut servi. Les conversation allait bon train, tous mangeaient. Jusqu'a ce que le visage de Sirius se posa sur la table et vu...**

**- Euh... Rain... ta main... elle saigne je crois.**

**Tous regardèrent en direction de la main gauche de Rain, qui elle avait laisser sa main gauche reposer sur la table au commencement du souper sans aucun signe de saignement, mais qui a présent était dans une petit marre de sang tout autour du gant noir que portait Rain.**

**- Oh ma pauvre chérie, dit Madame Weasley en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Rain, je vais nettoyer...**

**- Je... Je suis vraiment désoler, murmura Rain en se levant précipitamment et elle courut vers la sortie de la salle a manger.**

**- La pauvre petite chérie, se désola Madame Weasley tristement en nettoyant la trace du sang qui était rester sur la table.**

**Harry se tourna vers Sirius et dit:**

**- Pourquoi saignait-elle?**

**- Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle avait une blessure a la main qui saignait de temps en temps, rien de bien grave nous a t'il dit.**

**- J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux, dit Hermione.**

**Rain revins à la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard et Tonk se leva et dit à Rain que c'était le temps de partir. Donc elles sortirent toutes les deux de la cuisine.**

**-Elles vont ou? Demanda Harry curieux.**

**-Tonk va amener Rain a Poudlard, Dumbledore préfère avoir sa petite-fille la-bas avec lui, répondit M. Weasley, au faite tant que j'y pense, Dumbledore ma demandé de vous dire que mais que l'année scolaire commencera, si vous voulez parler a sa petite-fille ne dissez pas Rain Dumbledore, mais bien Rain Moore.**

**-Pourquoi cela, demanda Hermione curieuse.**

**- Mesure de sécurité que veux établir Dumbledore, ne me demander pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai confiance en lui alors... répondit Mme Weasley.**


End file.
